


Forgotten

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-19
Updated: 2004-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin feels forgotten.





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

A treat for all on quiet reflection day. Thank you to Sabina for making the sweet but oh so sad Justin pic.

* * *

It was a week till Justin’s 21st Birthday. Justin was walking with Daphne after class. Justin smiled his sunny smile. “So what are we doing on Tuesday?”

Daphne glanced at him somewhat distracted. “Huh? Oh well I don’t know about you but I’m going to be studying and packing. I’m moving into a new apartment in hopefully a nicer area. I’m so stressed out about fitting in my OB rotation. You know I have to get all my rotations in by June or I don’t graduate and then I can’t become a Doctor.”

“Breathe Daph, breathe you’ll make it.”

Justin sighed he didn’t know how many times he’d heard this all before. He was there for her every time she complained; he was kinda getting sick of this tune. All he could do was listen. It’s not like there was anything he could do to help. He didn’t understand most of her rants about the hospital anyway.

“Well then to take your mind off your worries you should go shopping, buy me a present” Justin hinted.

Daphne laughed “Ahh I wish I could go shopping but I really don’t have the time.” She slapped his shoulder. “You can get your own presents.”

Justin blinked this couldn’t be right Daphne was his best friend of thirteen years. She had never forgotten his birthday. He knew she was busy but not that busy to make a little time for a friend.

“Um Daph wasn’t we suppose to do something on Tuesday?”

“Uhh no I don’t think so and if we did you’d understand right?”

Justin frowned and let his thoughts drift tuning his best friend’s rants out. She really had forgotten. The last few years they had taken to spending his birthday together doing what ever Justin wanted. After the bashing birthdays just weren’t what they use to be.  
?????????????????????????

As the week wore on he brooded and sulked and was down right surly at times. Everyone just chalked it up to his artist’s temperament. He never had anything but a smile for Brian though. It was impossible to be sad around Brian, well except when he acted like an asshole. He didn’t want to come off as self pitying. He knew what self pity did to Brian’s dick and let’s face it he wanted to get laid, frequently.

Justin checked the mail box everyday for cards and everyday was a disappointment. Although he really wasn’t too surprised he was pretty much cut off from most of his family when they learned he was gay. Two days before his birthday he did receive a card from on of his friends from class. She was a girly girl but he loved her anyway. She was easy to like. It felt good to be acknowledged by at least someone.  
?????????????????????????????

The diner was unusually busy and Justin was trying to keep up. Some of the customers were getting grabby. He was ready to shove the pink plate special up their asses if they didn’t leave his alone. He was able to snag Deb and pull her aside during a rare lull.

“Deb do you think I could switch shifts. I’d really like Tuesday off.”

“Of course I’m sure that won’t be a problem.”

“Yeah it’s just Tuesday’s such a busy day for me.”

“Oh have you got another project to finish?”

Justin’s heart sank even Deb had forgotten. “Yeah that’s it, huge project I really need to get done.”

In reality there was no project. He headed over to take the gang’s orders. “What do you want?” Justin said tiredly.

“My, my what happened to little Marry Sunshine?” Emmett asked.

“She died I’m little Mary go fuck yourself” Justin spat.

“Well I’ll just have the club sandwich then.”

“I’ll have the pink plate special” Michael said.

“I’ll have a cheeseburger Blondie and you better not spit in it” Hunter snarked.

“By the way Justin I got the story line for the next issue of Rage worked out. I think I finally figured out the evil anal probe thing. I was thinking you could start work on the drawings on Tuesday.”

“No.”

“What, why?” Michael whined.

“Maybe I don’t fucking feel like it. You know what you can take your evil anal probe and shove it up your fucking ass.” Justin stomped off but then came back. “Oh and if I don’t see you before Tuesday tell Ben happy birthday.”

Justin stomped off to the kitchen to put in their orders. It dawned on Michael why Justin had been so upset no one seemed to realize it was his birthday.

“What’s up with him? He’s been so moody lately. Do you know anything Michael?”

Michael put on his innocent goofy smile. “I haven’t got a clue.”

“It’s probably PMS” Hunter cackled.

Debbie came up behind Michael. “What did you say to up set Sunshine now?” She hit him over the head with her wet dish rag.”

“MA! Nothing I swear” Michael whined shrilly. 

Deb popped her gum and put a fist on her hip. “Uh huh, behave.”  
?????????????????????

Brian woke five minutes before the alarm went off. He quickly turned it off before it had a chance to wake Justin up. He stretched then turned on his side to watch his partner sleep. He wished he could stay in bed all morning with Justin but he had a million and one things to do at Kinnetik. Brian lightly caressed Justin’s sleep warmed skin. He looked like an absolute angel when he was asleep. He brushed a stray lock off his face then leaned in to lightly kiss Justin before he got ready for work. Justin shifted in his sleep but didn’t wake up. Brian swore he saw a smile on Justin’s lips. The past week he hadn’t been blind, he knew something was bothering Justin. He figured Justin would tell him sooner or later.

Justin had been vaguely aware of Brian getting ready for work but didn’t want to wake up. He only cracked an eye when he heard the loft door rattle shut. He groaned when he realized what day it was.

“Happy fucking birthday to me” he grumbled.

He crawled out of bed and headed to the bathroom to relieve himself then slunk back under the warm covers. He wrapped his arms around Brian’s pillow and buried his nose in the fabric. His lovers scent comforted him. He relaxed and drifted back to sleep. He didn’t have a class till afternoon so there was no need to get up. It’s not like anyone was banging down the door to wish him a happy birthday.  
??????????????????????????????

When Justin got up he noticed that Brian had left him a note and some money.

Justin

About time you woke up, you’re such a princess. I left you some money to take a cab to school. We should really look in to you getting your own wheels. You know how I feel about you riding public transportation, so use the fucking money. I’ll see you tonight.  
Later

Brian  
XOXO

A tear fell from Justin’s sparkling blue eyes. He didn’t know why he was getting so emotional. When he saw the line of x’s and o’s at the bottom of the note he just got misty eyed. Brian did love him, in his own way and he loved Brian fiercely now more than ever. He had been terrified when Brian was sick. It proved that Brian was just a man like any other, not a God. He was not invincible.

Justin dressed in tight low slung jeans and a sweater that Brian had bought for him. It was one of his favorites. It was dark blue but it had a tint of purple to it that really brought out the color in his eyes. He paced around the loft coming to a stop in front of the picture windows. He wished it would storm or sleet or something to match his mood. Even the weather set out to spite him. It was a mild February day with only a slight dusting of fresh snow on the ground, with the sun shining brightly in the sky.

Justin had some time before class so he sat down at his computer and logged on. He checked his e mail and found a handful of birthday wishes from his internet friends which made him smile. There was one person he use to chat with all the time but somewhere along the line the guy got a bug up his butt and quit talking to him. He was beginning to see reason in Brian’s way of only trusting a small circle of close friends. What really made his day was the special picture he found on one of the art club sites he frequently checked wishing him a happy birthday. Justin jut sat there smiling at the greeting then saved it.

He grabbed up his messenger bag and headed to class. Justin took a cab per Brian’s wishes like a good little boy. He sat through his afternoon classes, just trying to go about his day like it was any other day. After class he was pretty much on his own. Daphne was packing up for her big move. Emmett was planning a party that wasn’t for him. He’d found out Em was planning a wedding. Michael didn’t give a rat’s ass and let’s face it why would he want to subject himself to that whiney little man on his birthday. That left Brian who was hard at work and didn’t believe in celebrating one’s birth anyway. Brian was right to a point, anyone could get born and millions of people shared the same birthday so what was really special about it anyway.

It wasn’t like he expected a party and presents or even a fucking cake. He liked the idea of one day a year that was his that he could do what ever he wanted. The question was what did he want to do? Turning 21 was a bit of a mile stone so he should go out and celebrate the momentous event. The problem was he felt a bit pathetic celebrating all by himself. He could go to Babylon and party but he didn’t feel like it.

Justin decided to go to Woodies for a drink or two, just enough to get a buzz going. He didn’t want to get rip roaring drunk, Brian would be furious if he did. Also he didn’t want to spend the rest of his birthday hunched over the toilet. So he had a double beam, silently toasting himself and all his latest achievements. He sat there quietly reflecting until he was staring into an empty glass.  
?????????????????????????

When Justin got back to the loft he dug through the menu drawer deciding what he wanted. He settled on Thai and placed the order. He’d be damned if he was going to cook tonight. Twenty minutes later Justin had his own mini picnic for one. Just as he was raising some noodles to his lips the phone rang. He sighed and set his dinner aside.

“Hello?”

“Hey Justin how was your day?”

“Uneventful, quiet even.”

“Well I landed two multi million dollar accounts today.”

“Brian that’s great” Justin said softly with pride for his partner.

“I was just calling to let you know I’d probably be late.”

“Oh….. Brian.”

“What?”

“Um….. Don’t work to hard.”

“Later Justin.”

“Later Brian.”

When Brian hung up the phone he had this nagging feeling that something was up with Justin. He got the strong feeling that he should be at the loft. Justin had sounded so down. His eyes just happened to catch his desk calendar and he noticed the date. “Fuck.” Brian whispered, today was Justin’s birthday. Without another thought he shut down his computer and packed up his briefcase. He was going home to spend a quiet evening with his partner.  
???????????????????????????????

Justin was startled when the loft door rattled open. He got up and met Brian half way. “Brian what are you doing home? I thought you were going to stay late.”

Brian sat down his things and pulled Justin into his arms for a hug. “I changed my mind. The more I thought about it spending a quiet evening with you sounded so much better. Did you order some for me?”

“Of course, I just didn’t feel like cooking.”

Brian kissed him then moved to the bedroom to change. “That’s fine I’m gonna change. I’ll meet you on the pillows.”

“Alright” Justin couldn’t hide his happy little grin.

Brian came out in his favorite worn jeans and a soft t shirt. He sank down on a cushion next to Justin. He selected a box and began to eat, glancing at Justin every so often. “So what do you want to do tonight? It’s your call.”

“Well I had some movies I was going to watch. I was going to watch them with Daphne but she’s so busy packing and studying and stressing.”

“I’ll watch them with you.”

A small smile crossed Justin’s lips “really?”

“I’ll even make popcorn.” Before Justin could say a word Brian kissed him deeply.

“You’re the best boyfriend ever.”

Brian grumbled and shifted uncomfortable with the praise. “So who’s in the movies?”

Justin’s cheeks turned crimson.

Brian nodded and stuck his tongue in his cheek. “Gale Harold huh.”

Justin playfully hit his shoulder. “He’s fucking hot and you know it.”

“Yeah, he’s alright” Brian conceded.

After they finished dinner Brian insisted on cleaning up while Justin relaxed.

“I got you something” Brian said shyly.

Justin arched a brow in interest.

“Stay put” Brian ordered.

He went to the kitchen an uncovered a bag that he had brought home with him. Justin could hear Brian banging around in the kitchen and wondered what Brian was up to. He was utterly speechless when Brian came bearing a single cupcake on a plate, with a pink candle in the middle. Brian sat down and pulled Justin onto his lap. He reached around him and lit the candle. Brian whispered quietly. “I remembered Justin.”

Justin just sat staring at the glowing candle. 

“Aren’t you going to make a wish?”

“I already have everything I want” Justin gaze never wavered from Brian’s. Justin blew out the candle. He broke the cupcake in half and fed half to Brian who didn’t have time to protest that it was after seven. After eating his half he gave Brian a chocolaty kiss. He nuzzled the side of Brian’s neck. “Thank you” Justin whispered.

Before things got any more uncomfortable Justin got the movies ready while Brian made popcorn. Justin piled the pillows comfortably in front of the tv. They cuddled up on the floor and watched two movies. As Justin lay in Brian’s warm embrace he couldn’t help thinking that this was the best birthday ever.

“Shh you’re thinking to loud I’m trying to watch the movie.”

Justin giggled and Brian kissed him sweetly. After the last movie was watched, the two lovers set about locking up and dimming the lights.

Brian came up behind Justin. “Have you been a good boy?” he murmured.

Justin shuddered involuntary “mmm yes.”

“Then I think I might have something special for the birthday boy.”

Justin was hot on Brian’s trail as he headed for the bedroom. Brian playfully pushed Justin onto the bed. “I’m going to go take a shower.”

Justin leered “What some company?”

“No, stay here and don’t start without me.”

Justin pouted as he watched Brian enter the bathroom and shut the door. He hated to be excluded from shower time fun. Justin slipped off his clothes and stretched himself out across the bed waiting to pounce on a freshly showered Brian. Just thinking of Brian wet and naked had his dick standing up and taking note. As the minutes stretched it grew harder and harder not to tough himself. He wondered what the fuck was taking Brian so long in there. Justin started to worry that maybe Brian wasn’t feeling well. Just as he was about to get up and check on his partner the door opened. Brian stepped out slightly damp, clad in only a red towel. Justin watched every panther like step he took towards him. When he reached the bed he dropped the towel. Justin’s mouth watered at the site of Brian.

“What took so fucking long?” Justin growled. 

Brian laughed “Patience little one I was preparing your gift.” Brian playfully tackled Justin. They rolled around on the bed fighting for supremacy. Brian let Justin win this battle. “You win I’m yours.” 

“You always were,” Justin said smiling.

Brian arched a brow as his tongue crept into his cheek. He grabbed a pillow and placed it under his hips, then made himself comfortable. Suddenly a light went off in Justin’s head and he grew impossibly harder. He knew why Brian took the extra time in the shower. Justin gently caressed Brian’s body.

“You’re letting me make love to you” Justin said with a touch of glee and awe in his voice.

Brian’s lips curled up into a smirk. “You always were onto me. I want a rim job first, then…. You can make love to me” Brian whispered.

Justin was deeply touched by Brian’s gift. Some would say Brian was a conceited ass giving himself as a gift. Justin knew that Brian didn’t just give control of his body over to just anyone. On the rare occasion that he did it was a gift to be treasured. Justin massaged some of the knots out of Brian’s shoulders. He petted Brian’s back not only to relax Brian but to get him to relax as well; he wanted to be able to last. Justin couldn’t wait anymore he dived down on the delicacy before him. He lapped along Brian’s crease then spread him open. Justin’s mouth watered when he saw Brian’s tight little bud. He lapped all around the perineum making it sparkle with his spit.

He loved the taste of Brian; he wasn’t permitted often because it usually led to Brian getting topped. Brian moaned deeply when Justin’s tongue darted across his hole barely flicking it. Justin teased him a bit then got down to work. He stiffened his tongue and pressed against Brian’s hole. Brian pushed back against Justin trying to get more. His stiff leaking cock made a divot in the pillow beneath him. He got goose bumps when he heard the lube cap click. Justin squirted the jell onto his fingers using more than Brian used on him. He warmed it with his fingers. He nudged Brian’s legs farther apart. Justin placed the tip of one finger against Brian’s hole massaging it open. When Justin inserted one finger Brian gasped and pressed back a little. When the second finger entered him he moaned and hissed as he was stretched open. Justin curled his fingers just so and Brian bucked so hard he thought he would hurt himself. Justin rubbed his back for comfort. He prepared his dick then nudged Brian to roll over.

He wanted to gaze into his partners eyes when he made love to him. Justin smiled down on Brian. Brian silently wrapped his long legs around Justin’s slender waist. He placed his dick at Brian’s entrance and slowly entered Brian. Brian hissed at the sharp pain but rode it out. Justin’s hands were caressing his stomach, chest and face. Justin waited till he felt Brian rock back against him. He slowly swayed his hips keeping it at a gentle rocking motion. The slowness nearly drove him crazy yet he loved being inside Brian. Just then Justin’s cell phone rang.

Brian groaned “Why is it that every time we try to fuck the phone rings?”

“They secretly hate us.”

“Are you going to get that?”

“Fuck no” Justin thrust back.

“It might be important.”

Justin interlaced his fingers with Brian so he wouldn’t answer the phone. “Nothing is more important that you.”

The look on Brian’s face gave him butterflies in his stomach. He picked up the pace rocking faster, thrusting deeper. Their moan’s and grunts were music to his ears. When he pivoted his hips he knew they were both getting closer to the edge. He grasped Brian’s leaking cock between their sweaty stomachs and began jacking him off. After a few strokes Brian clamped down and Justin was gone. He could feel the condom flood with Justin’s hot creamy cum as he called out his name. Watching Justin touched off his own climax. His cum shot out of his piss slit in glittering streamers decorating his stomach, chest and cheek after an especially hard tremor. Brian whimpered Justin’s name.

Brian pulled Justin down on top of him. They lay in a sweaty tangle of sheets and limbs. Justin stayed inside Brian as long as it was possible. Brian removed the condom for him while Justin snuggled closer. They lay in comfortable silence just listening to the other breathe.  
?????????????????????????????????

Justin awoke the next morning to the irritating sound of his cell phone ringing. Brian tossed it to him and tried to burry his head into the pillows. 

“What?” Justin said barely awake.

“Oh Justin I’m so sorry, are you mad? I totally forgot it was your birthday. I tried calling you last night but you never answered.”

Justin sat up in bed sleepily the sheets pooling around his waist. “You were busy I understand. I would have answered last night but I was busy fucking Brian.”

A hand pinched Justin’s ass hard causing Justin to yelp. “Sorry he doesn’t like people to know.”

“I’m such a horrible friend I don’t deserve you.”

Justin laughed “probably not but you got me anyway.”

“Do you forgive me? I’ll make it up to you I swear. Oh God and you were trying to tell me too” Daphne groaned. 

Justin grinned “Hmm I kinda like having you in debut to me. Daph don’t worry about it, when you get some time we’ll do something, just the two of us.”

“So I’m forgiven?”

“Yeah, But it still hurt” Justin whispered.

“I know, Happy Birthday Justin I love you.”

“Thanks Daph.”

Justin snuggled back into Brian’s waiting arms.

“Let’s take a shower.”

Justin groaned “can’t we just lie here a few more minutes?”

Brian kissed Justin’s temple. “Sure Sunshine, I think that can be arranged.”


End file.
